


[Cover Art] for "A Bleeding Heart in Longhand" by Serpentynka

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "A Bleeding Heart in Longhand" by Serpentynka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bleeding Heart in Longhand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105242) by [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka). 



I've done the other two in this series so it was time I got the third one done. For some reason Alex writing his journal brings a Ted Hughes Poem to mind (listen to it [here](http://www.poetryarchive.org/poem/thought-fox)) and I have just realised what Alex's surname translates into English as too!

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/ksJTh3IwFxwV3o4X0qFki9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
